Battle of Eastern Alemanni
Battle of east Alemanni, October 19th-28th, 1904 Prelude The United Eastern European Republics were among the major nations to be critical of Alemanni's treatment of POWs during and after the Alemanni attack upon the terrorist puppet-state of Zustand Von Kuntz. It is understood it was in retribution for these actions the UEER threatened a full-out attack on Alemanni's eastern border. Previous threats were already made against Alemanni, and they had already made a full withdrawal from ZVK beforehand, proving their suspicions. UEER Attack The scale of the attack from UEER was large, it scaled the entire eastern border of Alemanni. Their forces of 500,000 infantry, cavalry, and mobile artillery started a barrage before Alemanni could respond. The initial attack was only an artillery barrage, while not mobilizing their troops in any major way. Alemanni's response was strong, with a nothing-held-back barrage in return, mainly utilizing their heavy border artillery, their armor prevented any damage to the turrets, while the heavy artillery turrets pounded unprotected artillery units, destroying many with 280mm High-Explosive shells. Realizing their heavy losses, the UEER digs in their artillery. Clash and UEER Retreat The first offensive response by Alemanni was to deploy about 50 AmE 120s (Self Propelled Artillery, 120mm) against UEER protected artillery. UEER also finally unleashes its large amount of infantry against Alemanni border defense. Armored cars are unleashed from all sides onto the battlefield. Alemanni orders it's AmE 120s to fall back to cover military engineers while they lay mines. In response to Alemanni continuing artillery attacks the UEER orders their troops to fall back while they continue to attempt to knock out Alemanni, which was not of remarkable results. As UEER bunkers wear thin, compromising being able to hold the amount of infantry they posses. UEER command also decides even with hundreds of thousands of troops, they will not be able to overrun the Alemanni defenses without any cover, it was remarked by a UEEB commander they especially feared the 37mm anti-aircraft emplacements in Alemanni trenches, which could easily mow down companies of infantry. As such, a full retreat is ordered by the UEER. Alemanni Chase Stationary artillery of Alemanni focuses on remaining improvised structures using Semi-Armor-Piercing High-Explosive shots. While AmE 120s are ordered to give chase and to destroy retreating UEER forces, aided by remaining armored cars. The Alemanni armored cars experience a few technical malfunctions, and enemy armored cars mostly annihilate each other. This was part of a UEEB counter-attack against Alemanni armored cars while the AmE 120s are not able to provide sufficient volume of firepower to make large damages to UEER's troops, and the retreat of the UEER is largely successful. The last shots of the battle are from Alemanni's AmE 120's roof turrets, armed with a 37mm autocannon, shooting down UEEB airships. The flaming airships happen to hit the UEER force, which is reversing direction, causing massive damage. Both sides sustain some additional casualties. The final obtainable information showed Alemanni had 60% of their force remaining, while the UEEB 33% of their original force after the battle. Conclusion The battle had shown that despite Alemanni was notoriously outnumbered, as usual, they were able to utilize their exsistant strong defenses and terrain to their advantage. (Pictured, from top to bottom: Alemanni feild artillery rapidly set up for a counter-bombardment, Alemanni 37mm autocannon.) Category:Wars